Déjate Sentir
by So-Potter
Summary: no me gustó mucho el titulo xD pero no se me ocurrió nada más es un DrG


**Déjate Sentir**

Si tan solo hubiera una oportunidad… una simple pero gran ocasión para hacerlo… demostrar que era capaz de sentir, hacerle saber a aquella persona que no es insensible… solo una…

Pero, lo habían educado para que jamás mostrar señal alguna de que era sensible, de que en realidad era humano…

- _¿Quién eres tú, hijo?_ – una voz sonaba en su cabeza – _Un Malfoy, por supuesto_ – decía su padre orgulloso – _No puedes considerar en tenerle afecto a aquellas personas no dignas de ti o de tu clase…_

¿Acaso el rubio no podía darse el "lujo" de sentir o de demostrar tal cosa?

La nieve cubría gran parte del pueblo, todo era tan blanco, tan puro… Sólo las huellas que había dejado tras él quebraban aquel hermoso paisaje… Era un día frío como nunca antes lo había habido, ¿se debía a que él se _sentía_ así?

Estaba solo, sin compañía, sin que alguno de sus "amigos" le pidiera su opinión acerca de cosas tan vanas, como los impuros, los traidores a la sangre…

Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocar toda su atención ahora y debía estar solo para hacerlas: pensar, reclamarse a sí mismo, odiarse…

La impotencia lo inundó, nunca se atrevió a hablar, no poseyó el valor necesario y por esa razón se odiaba, se maldecía…

Su mirada se posó en una melena que contrastaba con el blanco de la nieve, un color tan cálido como el fuego mismo, ahí estaba ella, la pelirroja que lo hizo reflexionar su "derecho a sentir".

Ginny Weasley platicaba amenamente con una de sus amigas, pero le dio la impresión de que no eran las únicas dos personas ahí, de inmediato comprendió de quien se trataba al ver un par de hermosos pero algo fríos ojos grises, así que se despidió de su amiga y se quedó ahí esperando el momento para hablar.

- No sabía que acostumbrabas a espiar – dijo la pelirroja en tono alto para que el rubio la oyera – Oh, espera, sí lo sabía – añadió autosuficiente

- No espío – dijo el rubio saliendo de su "escondite" – Y menos a alguien como tú… ¿quién querría espiar a la pobretona Weasley? – La miró tratando de que sus ojos denotaran superioridad – Vaya, veo que no estás con tus amiguitos, por lo visto tus amistades no son las mejores – finalizó en tono despectivo

- Mira quien me lo viene a decir, tú que no tienes amigos, tú al que sus padres miran con desprecio – dijo Ginny – Me pregunto por qué será… ¿se habrán dado cuenta de que su hijo es un…

- ¡Calla! – Dijo un Draco furioso, tomó a la chica de una muñeca y tiró de ella – No te atrevas a decir más, ni una palabra más, ¿me escuchaste?

- ¿O qué me harás? – Retó la pelirroja – ¿Llamarás a tu papi para que me lance una maldición?

Draco la soltó, el solo hecho de que hubiese dicho eso lo hizo sentirse mal, ahora lo veía: siempre había sido así, amenazaba a otros valiéndose de la reputación, de la posición de su padre, ahora lo comprendía…

La chica estaba confundida, por un instante creyó que era una trampa, pero al ver la expresión que ocupaba el rostro del rubio supo que había dicho algo malo y… ¿acaso, se… arrepentía de haberlo dicho? No supo que pasó por su cabeza, pero en un instante estaba abrazando a Draco, pero eso no fue lo más extraño, ¡él le respondía tal gesto!

Se quedaron ahí, inmóviles, el viento frío revolvía la melena de la pelirroja y cada segundo que pasaba el corazón del rubio se iba calentando, tal vez fue por el gesto amable de la chica, no lo sabía…

Poco a poco el abrazo se fue disolviendo hasta ser no más que un susurro proveniente del viento…

- Perdona… - susurró la chica – perdona si dije algo que no debí haber dicho – el rubio no parecía escucharla

- No hay cosa alguna que perdonar, tú sólo dijiste la verdad…

- En ese caso… deberías perdonarte a ti mismo – Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa

- No debes culparte por los errores de los demás, en este caso, de tus padres

El rubio la miró ceñudo, ¿sabía ella lo que estaba pasando?

- Sólo espero que algún día… - la pelirroja rompió el silencio que había – Te des una oportunidad, déjate sentir… o por lo menos saber que puedes hacerlo, que no es malo… - suspiró, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir al encuentro que tenía planeado tener con sus amigos

El rubio trato de asimilar las palabras de la pelirroja

- Déjate sentir… - resonaba en su cabeza, era tan cierto…

- Espera Ginny - la llamó – tienes razón, nunca me he dado la oportunidad de sentir, o de decirle a alguien qué es lo que siento… nunca te he podido decir … - dijo esto en forma de suspiro

- Yo también lo siento Draco – la chica se acercó a él – he tratado de poner en orden mis pensamientos desde que mi relación con Harry no funcionó y… me he dado cuenta que… el que verdaderamente me atrae eres tu – se ruborizó

El rubio aprovechó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y la tomó por la cintura

- Creo que esta es la ocasión para que te des cuenta que es lo que siento por ti – dijo Draco acercando sus labios a los suyos

- Si, eso creo – dijo Ginny en tono seductor cerrando los ojos

Se besaron tierna y apasionadamente a la vez que ambos se daban la oportunidad de sentir lo que era el amor.


End file.
